<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by White Queen Writes (DivineLady91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667128">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLady91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes'>White Queen Writes (DivineLady91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince of Omens [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Handcuffs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, The tags might seem scary, Wings, and trust, but it's mostly about love, but with demons watching, prince of omens, read it and decide I guess, so does that make this voyeurism and exhibitionism?, under duress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLady91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After close to a decade of not seeing one another, a box shows up at Aziraphale's bookshop, its contents a reminder of emotional wounds ...<br/>... and a cry for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince of Omens [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts">WhiteleyFoster</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848095">Prince of Omens</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/pseuds/WhiteleyFoster">WhiteleyFoster</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, apparently I lied when I said I was finished writing au's based off of Whiteley Foster's 'Prince of Omens'. This idea hit me quite out of the blue, that by creating the Prince of Omens au, it sort of altered the timeline of the original story, which then led me to imagine filling in the gaps of history with stories starring this version of the characters. This takes place, I would say, sometime between the Blitz and the 60s, which may have fed into some of the decisions taken place by the characters between that time. Plus, I thought it was a very romantic, touching, and hot moment for the two of them, being sniffed out by Hell. Anyway, let me know what you all think &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Please say you trust me.</em>
</p><p>Those are the only words written on the gold card tucked inside the box that shows up at Aziraphale’s bookshop on Thursday afternoon, packed alongside a few other choice items: a white blindfold, a pair of golden handcuffs, and a hotel room key. There’s no return address on the box, no name on the card, only the initials <em>AJC</em>.</p><p>But Aziraphale didn’t need those.</p><p>He knew.</p><p>Before he opened the box and saw its contents, he knew who’d sent it.</p><p>He could sense Crowley’s magical signature all over it.</p><p>Aziraphale examines the contents for a long while, his heart pounding in his chest. They’re not a random collection of offerings. Aside from how Crowley means them, each one is symbolic.</p><p>The white blindfold harks back to the ribbon that has become so sacred to Crowley - the one Aziraphale tied around the plant he gave the demon back in Egypt.</p><p>The meaning behind the cuffs comes from around that same time.</p><p>Standing on the banks of the Red Sea, watching Moses tend to his flock of the faithful as they readied themselves for the journey on, Crowley had gazed across the water in the direction they’d come, the bitterest, sweetest expression of sorrow on his handsome face.</p><p>“What is it, my dear?” Aziraphale had asked. “Why do you seem so melancholy? All’s well that ends well, don’t you think?”</p><p>“How is it,” he’d said, staring at the water, unable to look Aziraphale in the eye, “that I can continue to be such a tremendous failure?”</p><p>“How can you say that!? None of these people would have been able to escape Pharaoh if not for you! You’re a <em>hero</em>!”</p><p>“But just as many lost their lives because of me! Because I was too arrogant to be specific with my instructions! But that’s just who I am … what I do …”</p><p>“No, my dear …” Aziraphale put a hand on his arm “… that’s not true at all. Stop saying that … please …”</p><p>Crowley turned to Aziraphale but with eyes shut, unable to take his kindness,accept his sympathy.</p><p>“It’s humbling. They showered me with riches, built me a temple. I’d planted myself as a God among them so I could stir up a little mischief, but <em>they</em> tempted <em>me. </em>And like an idiot, I fell for it.” Crowley shook his head. “To be brought to my knees, have that torn away … it makes me realize what I really am. What I’ve been all along.”</p><p>“Lesson learned then,” Aziraphale said. Crowley’s eyes snapped open, heartbreak dulling their shimmering gold depths. “Because you are what you should be. And that’s <em>free</em>.”</p><p>Crowley’s brow furrowed. “W-what do you mean?”</p><p>“The temple, those clothes, the gold - they had strings attached. They kept you beholden to Pharaoh. Turned you into a slave.” Aziraphale shifted Crowley’s gaze away from the water and aimed it towards the land, to the people gathered there. “By doing what you did, helping these people, enduring, suffering … you’re not a slave anymore. Not to Pharaoh. You’re <em>free</em>.”</p><p>Aziraphale recalls those words, the smile they’d brought to Crowley’s face, the embrace that followed, the dozen kisses and more … and he frowns.</p><p>Because where it’s true that Crowley freed himself from Egypt, he’s still a servant.</p><p>As is Aziraphale.</p><p>They’re both in the same boat - conscripted to a higher power that commands their moves, often using them as pawns.</p><p>Or worse.</p><p>As <em>toys</em>.</p><p>And they play with them the way spoiled children do.</p><p>Roughly.</p><p>If they break, Heaven and Hell will consign them to the bottom of the toy box and find new angels and demons to replace them.</p><p>Aziraphale has a sinking suspicion that’s part of what’s going on now - Hell commanding its servant, holding his feet to the fire. But to do what, Aziraphale hasn’t a clue.</p><p>The words written on the card are a linchpin.</p><p>
  <em>Please say you trust me.</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale had said something similar to Crowley when they’d made love in his temple and he’d used his precious white ribbon on him as a blindfold.</p><p>Crowley repeated the sentiment back to him when God sent Death to reap the first born. Death would have reaped Crowley, too, if not for Aziraphale. Crowley promised he would try to save the innocent but that Aziraphale needed to have faith in him.</p><p>Aziraphale said - “Always, my dear.”</p><p>Faith.</p><p>Trust.</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley had known one another for 2500 years by the time they met up in Egypt, but it was during that time that Aziraphale truly learned to trust Crowley. Crowley had been gifted Aziraphale’s trust during the years they spent watching over Moses. He lost it, but earned it back in spades. Since then, he’s run to Aziraphale’s rescue time and time again, saving him from beheadings, bombings …</p><p>… re-assignment.</p><p>And despite this cloak-and-dagger, Aziraphale trusts Crowley now.   </p><p>Aziraphale didn’t know Crowley was in town. They hadn’t seen one another in close to a decade. Aziraphale knew Crowley would turn up one of these days, but not like this.</p><p>He holds out hope the objects in the box are for <em>pleasure</em>, but he’s sure they’re for business. Trust or no, that makes him nervous. He doesn’t like not knowing what’s in store for him. The real torture will be in waiting, guessing.</p><p>But, luckily, not too long.</p><p>Aziraphale finds out the following night.</p><p>He had no idea when Crowley would call for him. He’d hoped Crowley would come for him himself - show up on his doorstep in a smart black suit, all seductive secrets and sly smiles.</p><p>A car comes for him instead, driven by a human chauffeur.</p><p>A block away from the hotel, he senses them.</p><p>Demons.</p><p><em>Lots </em>of them.</p><p>Lurking around corners, hiding in the shadows, ducking out of sight.</p><p>Watching him arrive.</p><p>Even on this main thoroughfare bustling with people, there are more demons around than he’s ever felt in a single place.</p><p>His body goes cold.</p><p>“Long night?” Aziraphale asks the driver, making small talk to keep his mind off of whatever’s waiting for him ahead. It feels like a trap, every molecule of his celestial form screaming at him to get out of the car and run, that he’s been betrayed. But he can’t think like that. Crowley wouldn’t put him in harm’s way.</p><p>He has to believe heart and soul he wouldn’t.</p><p>Especially not after that note.</p><p>
  <em>Please say you trust me.</em>
</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>“Where are you headed after this, my dear?”</p><p>“I’ve been hired on for the night by the blokes who hired me to get you,” the man says, peeking at Aziraphale through the rear view. “Good thing, too. Heaven knows I need the money.”</p><p>“Hard times, hmm?”</p><p>“It’s my daughter Liza,” the man says with a lump in his throat. “She’s come down sick. The doctors here don’t know what to do for her. We’re hoping to take her to the states. We’ve heard there are doctors there that can help her.”</p><p>“I see.” Aziraphale scans the streets around them. Something doesn’t feel right (on top of everything else that already doesn’t feel right). Evil clings to this man, though, in his heart, he is good.</p><p>It’s not him, Aziraphale discovers as he reaches out with his angelic senses. It’s the company he keeps. He’s been hired by demons. Not Crowley but others. They’ve promised him a great deal of money to be their errand boy - escort prostitutes around the city and deliver some dangerous packages to some powerful people.</p><p>But they have no intention of paying him.</p><p>Because he will not survive the night.</p><p>He’s disposable. A nobody in the grand scheme. That’s why they hired him. That’s what the demons are counting on - cruel since demons can masquerade as humans and do their own dirty work.</p><p>But it’s loads more fun to trick some unsuspecting mortal to do it for them.</p><p>In the end, after he’s taken part in some shady deals (unbeknownst to him) they’ll have his soul for Hell. It’s a demonic loophole. (They have enough lawyers to ensure them it’s sound.) And even though Aziraphale wants to maintain a low profile, he can’t let this happen.</p><p>The chauffeur pulls up to the curb in front of The Savoy and puts his car into park.</p><p>“Here we are,” he says, looking over his shoulder at Aziraphale. “Do you need help up to your room or …?”</p><p>“Not at all, young man.” Aziraphale reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rolled-up wad of notes bound together by a rubber band. The driver waits patiently for Aziraphale to count out his tip. His eyes blow wide when Aziraphale hands him the entire thing.</p><p>“I … are you serious, sir?”</p><p>“Yes,” Aziraphale says with a smile. “For a job well done. Best ride I’ve had in ages.”</p><p>“I … I can’t accept this!” the man says, an expression of pain passing over his face as a voice in his head - probably his wife’s - screams, <em>‘Yes, you can, you idiot! Don’t argue!’</em> “I only drove you twelve city blocks!”</p><p>“You <em>can</em> accept it, and you will.” Aziraphale snaps his fingers, using a little angelic magic to cease any more arguing. “And now you’re going to drive straight home, pack your family up, and head to the airport. Get on board TWA flight 530 to Los Angeles, and get your daughter well.”</p><p>A second snap of his fingers sees to that. Liza will greet her father at the door to their humble flat completely cancer free. But Aziraphale needs to get him and his family out of town. He knows what will happen when the demons discover this man has skipped out on his duties.</p><p>Needless to say, they won’t be happy.</p><p>“Thank you, sir! I … I don’t know how I could ever re-pay you!”</p><p>“I do. Forget you ever saw me. And forget the men who hired you.” Aziraphale snaps one last time, gets out of the car, and heads for the front door. He pauses when he hears the car pull away from the curb, watching it drive off into the night. If a demon ever does manage to catch up with him, they should be able to tell that his mind has been wiped by an angel. That and the fact that he’s blessed should keep them off his back.</p><p>Aziraphale shows his key to the doorman, who directs him to the room he needs. He declines any more offers of help and continues on alone.</p><p>For a Friday night, it’s pretty mellow at The Savoy. Most everyone is out on the town, living it up. Which means no one notices the middle-aged man in the cream-colored coat slip down the hallway and take the elevator to the top floor.</p><p>No one will notice if he disappears.</p><p>He starts out with shoulders squared and head held high, carrying the box Crowley sent him tucked under one arm. But as he walks down the quiet hall, the demonic smell growing stronger and more pungent with every step, the box creeps out from underneath his arm to his chest where he hugs it close.</p><p>He stops in front of the door and fits the key in the lock, his hands shaking as he does. He breathes out slowly, counts to three. He hasn’t even unlocked the door but he feels him on the other side.</p><p>
  <em>Crowley.</em>
</p><p>In this room.</p><p>Waiting for him.</p><p>Crowley summoned him here and now Aziraphale is about to turn himself over to him.</p><p>Him and about a dozen other demons.</p><p>His heart double-thumps with excitement.</p><p>His head swims with fear.</p><p>He unlocks the door, pushes it open.</p><p>It opens unto darkness.</p><p>“Hello?” he calls inside, reluctant to take a step in but he knows he must.</p><p>
  <em>Please say you trust me.</em>
</p><p>Those words ring in his ears. They aren’t simple words, not easy. They have weight to them, a history.</p><p>They’re a plea.</p><p>It’s not until he closes the door behind him that he notices Crowley’s silhouette standing beside the foot of a large bed over by the window.</p><p>The door locks behind him without him touching it.</p><p>It’s more than a bit unsettling.</p><p>Aziraphale walks over to the bed and sets the box down .</p><p>“Crowley?” he says, waiting for the demon to acknowledge his arrival in any way. Aziraphale wants to rush into his arms, kiss him on the mouth, whisper words of love against his skin.</p><p>But a voice in his mind tells him this isn’t the time for that.</p><p>It’s ridiculous. He knows he’s in very real danger of being discorporated but he can’t help noticing … Crowley looks stunning. He’s been growing his hair out. It’s not long yet, but it’s not short either. It’s just long enough for Aziraphale to run his fingers through, wind the strands around and pull him close. He’s dressed for bed - barefoot, black pajama pants, and shirtless, the planes of his chest and his flat stomach on enticing display. Even his scar - that horrible scar from Aziraphale’s flaming sword - looks delicious in this low light.</p><p>Positively kissable.</p><p>And he’s not wearing his glasses. Not hiding his eyes.</p><p>Though he’s never had to hide his eyes from Aziraphale.</p><p>Crowley doesn’t look at Aziraphale as the angel inches closer, eyes searching his face for an explanation. Aziraphale gets within touching distance, but Crowley takes a step away.</p><p>“Take off your clothes,” he commands.</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“What’s wrong, principality? Did I stutter?”</p><p>“No,” Aziraphale says, fighting to maintain a composure that’s a feather’s touch away from shattering like a plate glass window, “you didn’t. But I …”</p><p>“Then be a good little angel and obey. Maybe you haven’t noticed but you’re not the one in control. You have no power here.”</p><p>Snickers travel around the room and from the strangest of locations: in a closet, under the bed, on the ceiling. Aziraphale doesn’t look up to check. If there is a demon hanging from the chandelier above him, he’d rather not see it with his own eyes.</p><p>Stunned into silence like Crowley slapped him in the face, Aziraphale slips off his coat and lays it on the bed, then reaches for his shirt. With every button he undoes, his mind reels, searching for a solution. From the smell of this place, there are demons everywhere - in the room, in the hallway, on the street outside. So running is not an option. He could miracle his way out, but that would cause a paper trail he’d have to explain to Gabriel, which would lead to three possible outcomes: one - Gabriel reprimands Aziraphale for the use of a frivolous miracle (because, apparently, saving himself is considered <em>frivolous</em>); two - this incident starts a battle with Hell, which may not end well for Earth as a whole; or three - Gabriel presses Hell for answers and Hell offers up Crowley as a sacrifice.</p><p>Aziraphale can’t risk hurting Crowley any more than he could risk hurting Earth. Plus, that would leave Crowley at the mercy of Hell since his mission would have failed.</p><p>Aziraphale has no choice but to play along and hope that an explanation comes to light.</p><p>
  <em>He’ll keep you safe. He won’t hurt you. He’ll explain this to you. Trust him.</em>
</p><p>“Everything,” Crowley says when Aziraphale stops at his pants, his voice undeniably softer when he says, “I want to see everything.”</p><p>That softness, more than anything, encourages Aziraphale on.</p><p>When Aziraphale has completely undressed, Crowley approaches. His eyes - a serpent’s eyes from rim to rim where they’d normally appear a bit more human - are uncharacteristically unforgiving, but Aziraphale doesn’t miss the subtle once over Crowley gives him, how it causes him to miss a step.</p><p>Crowley reaches out a hand. Aziraphale thinks he’s reaching for him, his body starving for his touch. For a second, Crowley seems to consider it. But he grabs the box instead. He opens it, exposing its contents. He reaches inside and pulls out the golden handcuffs. He grabs Aziraphale’s wrists, locking them in front of him.</p><p>“C-Crowley? What’s going on?” Aziraphale asks, starting to get nervous, the other demons in the room an ominous presence even though he doesn’t see them. “You’re going a bit fast for me.”</p><p>Crowley leads Aziraphale to the bed, maneuvers him like a dog on a leash by the chain of those handcuffs, has him climb up on it and kneel on the mattress. Then he takes Aziraphale by the chin and stares deep into his eyes. “Pay attention, principality, because I won’t tell you again.” Crowley starts to speak, posturing on about how Aziraphale is his prisoner, how he’s there to serve him, please him, bend to his whims. Aziraphale hears him, his words playing in the corner of his mind like a scratchy record on an ancient gramophone, warped and skipping, out of tune.</p><p>But what he hears louder than that are the words Crowley projects to the forefront of his brain.</p><p>Words that tremble, steeped in fear.</p><p>
  <em>‘I need your help, angel. Please? Do what I say? They’re watching.’</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale sees Crowley gulp, feels his own throat ache with the bob of his Adam’s apple.</p><p>Crowley’s power is fueled by his imagination. That’s one of the things that makes him unique among demons. Aziraphale and Crowley had discovered long ago that he can make Aziraphale hear whatever he wants him to hear, even over long distances.</p><p>He’s using that power now to communicate with him.</p><p>
  <em>‘I know you feel them. I can’t explain but I promise, I won’t let them hurt you. I swear it.’</em>
</p><p>Crowley takes the blindfold out of the box and starts tying it over Aziraphale’s eyes.</p><p><em>‘I … I don’t understand, Crowley,’ </em>Aziraphale thinks, knowing Crowley will hear.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll explain later but please … please say you trust me.’</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale nods.<em> ‘Always, my dear.’</em></p><p>
  <em>‘And no matter what I say … know that I love you.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I do.’</em>
</p><p>Crowley knots the blindfold twice - once to secure it, a second time to stall, giving him a moment to gather the courage he needs to say what’s coming next.</p><p>
  <em>‘I need to compel your wings. They want to see them. They want to see me … force you to reveal them.’</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale shudders, memories of having his wings ripped into existence by other demons flooding his thoughts.</p><p>Crowley sees. His hands ball into fists.</p><p>Having one’s wings compelled can be an uncomfortable, even painful business.</p><p>It’s also the ultimate humiliation.</p><p>But for Crowley, Aziraphale would do practically anything.</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course. Just … be careful.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘I will,” </em>Crowley promises, his voice thick with curses and a deep hatred of himself that Aziraphale can’t help but feel. He wishes he could put a comforting hand on his shoulder and give him strength.</p><p>With any luck, there will be time for that later.</p><p>Aziraphale breathes in deep, trying to relax when he sees Crowley raise a hand. Aziraphale closes his eyes, surrenders control of his wings to Crowley, telling himself it will be okay.</p><p>He’s with Crowley. <em>His</em> Crowley. The Crowley he’s known and loved for thousands of years. They’ll get past this hurdle, attack the next.</p><p>They’ll get through this together.</p><p>The pinch in his shoulder blades feels all too familiar and almost sends him into a panic. He recedes deeper into himself, reminds himself of better times he’s had with Crowley in bed. The room goes silent, the demons observing on the edge of their seats, captivated by the events unfolding in front of them. In the midst of that silence, Aziraphale can hear his own heartbeat.</p><p>Immediately following, he hears Crowley’s.</p><p>Then their breathing mixed together, the mingling of it bringing a wash of calm to Aziraphale’s mind. A blue glow builds beneath his skin, filling the room, casting eerie shadows of the hiding demons across the floor.</p><p>Then his wings begin to appear.</p><p>With his eyes closed behind the blindfold, Aziraphale doesn’t see the glow, can’t notice the demons. He feels the heat of Crowley’s power sink into his skin, spiral through his body, coaxing his wings out of hiding with the caress of hands born of fire.</p><p>Aziraphale gasps when his wings break free and unfurl, a completion in its own right.</p><p>An intensely intimate, highly erotic experience.</p><p>Aziraphale stretches his wings when Crowley relinquishes control of them. It is part of the dress code for angels on Earth to keep them hidden, but he feels comforted by them. They soothe him, give him a sense of security.</p><p>
  <em>‘Aziraphale …’</em>
</p><p>Crowley’s voice pierces its way through Aziraphale’s calm. It’s both welcome and a harsh reminder that this isn’t the end of their ordeal. There’s more to come.</p><p><em>‘Yes?’</em> </p><p>
  <em>‘I need to … umm …’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Just tell me, my dear. I’ll do whatever it takes to get us out of this.’</em>
</p><p>Crowley hems and haws, but he can’t find the strength to say. <em>‘They’ll want it to look like I’m</em> forcing you.’</p><p>
  <em>‘Do what you must.’</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale could very well choose to see through the blindfold but he decides not to. He stays in the moment with Crowley, let’s the suspense of his next move well up within him, give the demons in the dark the smell of his anticipation to feast on while they mistake it for fear.</p><p>He hears a rustle of fabric, feels Crowley’s hand on his head, a whimper rising from the demon’s throat.</p><p>He doesn’t want to do this. Aziraphale knows he doesn’t want to do this.</p><p>Crowley pushes down, dragging Aziraphale’s head to his crotch. Aziraphale pretends to struggle. But when he feels the head of Crowley’s cock nudge his lips, he forgets to protest, forgets that they’re in anything even close to danger.</p><p>Because he loves Crowley. Crowley loves him.</p><p>And it’s been too long since they’ve had one another.</p><p>Aziraphale opens his mouth and slowly, ever so slowly, slides down over him, licking along the way, the way he knows Crowley likes, doing his part to remind him that they’re in this together, that he’s with him whatever it takes.</p><p>Crowley threads trembling fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, bites his tongue to keep from moaning Aziraphale’s name. He thrusts up with his hips, pushes down lightly, his body begging with every twitch for Aziraphale to go faster.</p><p>For him to get this over with, put him out of his misery.</p><p>Because Crowley has dreamt of this - just this - since the last time they saw one another.</p><p>It’s cruel that he should get it now in front of prying eyes.</p><p>He rises to his knees, putting his hands on Aziraphale’s head and taking over, assaulting his mouth shallowly, trying to make it appear to the eyes around him that he’s fucking his mouth, violating him, <em>hurting</em> him. He doesn’t do this to his angel. He’s never done this to him. He wouldn’t.</p><p>But it’d be too easy.</p><p>It feels too good.</p><p>Not just the physical sensation of Aziraphale’s mouth around him, but the pushing him.</p><p>The <em>forcing</em> him.</p><p>The demon inside him rises up with each thrust, whispers in his ears to snap his hips harder, push in farther, hold Aziraphale’s head flush against him till tears leak from his eyes with the strain of his corporal form holding its breath.</p><p>But he can’t do that, he repeats to himself. He won’t do that. He won’t give in.</p><p>He won’t become like the owners of those coal black eyes watching them.</p><p>“Stop,” Crowley mumbles, mostly to himself, slipping out of Aziraphale’s mouth, regretting it the moment the cool air touches his skin. “That’s not how I want to finish. Hands and knees. <em>Now</em>, angel!”</p><p><em>‘Tell me to stop,’ </em>he projects, <em>‘then beg me not to. Really sell it.’</em></p><p>“You … you can’t do this!” Aziraphale scrambles to obey, rolling onto his hands and knees. And even though this is fake, his nerves scatter, wondering about the origin of the edge in Crowley’s voice.</p><p>The fiery yellow simmer in his eyes, the one he'd glimpsed before the blindfold.</p><p>“Please, Crowley! I … I’m begging you! Don’t …”</p><p>“Sorry, angel. I want this too much. I <em>need</em> this too much.”</p><p>Crowley doesn’t give Aziraphale time to get comfortable. He grabs him, shoves his face to the sheets, spreads his cheeks apart, lines his cock with the angel’s entrance, and pushes in. Pushes <em>hard</em>.</p><p>It doesn’t hurt, but Aziraphale cries out.</p><p>Crowley curls black painted nails into the soft skin of Aziraphale’s hips, leaving bruises that rival the scars on his back. But even through this facade of violence, Aziraphale feels Crowley’s love. He still tries to make this good for Aziraphale. Crowley leans forward, presses the odd kiss against his skin, plays with speed and angles, searching out new spots that will make Aziraphale’s eyes roll, his back arch and his toes curl, make him moan louder despite himself. The thought that others are watching should make Aziraphale burn with embarrassment but he doesn’t care.</p><p>It’s been so long.</p><p>And he’s missed Crowley so much.</p><p>“No …” Aziraphale whispers, the fight fading from his voice. “Don’t … stop … d-don’t stop …”</p><p>“I claim you, angel,” Crowley growls. “Soon you’ll feel my fire inside of you. From this day forward, you can never escape me. I’ll be able to find you from here to the ends of the Earth. You’re <em>mine</em>. You belong to <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“Oh …” Aziraphale squeaks. Crowley’s words sound rehearsed but they feel real.</p><p>Like a vow.</p><p>“Yes,” Aziraphale moans beyond improvisation. “Yes, I … I belong to you. Claim me, demon …” he continues, his voice dissolving into gasps. “Claim me … I’m yours …”</p><p>Crowley shudders at those words.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh, Aziraphale.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Crowley …’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I love you …’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I love you, too.’</em>
</p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale sighs. “Oh Go---”</p><p>Crowley grabs a handful of Aziraphale’s hair, pulls his head back and crashes their mouths together before he can finish. “She’s not here right now,” he says, his voice heavy with anger and regret. “Your words belong to me, angel. Your moans, your whimpers, they’re <em>mine.</em> <em>Say it!</em>”</p><p>“They’re … they’re yours. All yours. I …”</p><p>Crowley cuts him off with a kiss, his body shaking as he comes inside his angel. Aziraphale follows, his knees giving out, sliding out from under him. He lands on his belly with Crowley on top of him.</p><p>His favorite position to be in, all things considered.</p><p>Through his orgasmic haze and the utter joy of coming in Crowley’s arms, he hears a mass of uncomfortable whispering, some sinister laughter, and one derisive snort.</p><p>Aziraphale feels the demons retreat, slide into the shadows, evaporating into the black.</p><p>“They’re … they’re satisfied,” Crowley pants, the relief in his voice seeping through Aziraphale’s skin and winding around his heart. “They’re going back to Hell. Hastur isn’t happy about it but they … they won’t hurt us.”</p><p>
  <em>Hastur.</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale’s breath hitches.</p><p>Hastur was there.</p><p>A Duke of Hell.</p><p>Aziraphale had convinced himself that the demons in the room were minions. Underlings. He had no reason to believe that, really. No proof. It’s simply something he assumed.</p><p>But Hastur?</p><p>Who else had been there? Who else had watched?</p><p>Beelzebub maybe?</p><p>Will they report to Satan?</p><p>To the Archangels!?</p><p>Aziraphale knows that some of the higher demons do.</p><p>Will Michael find out? Uriel?</p><p>Will <em>Gabriel</em>?</p><p>Too soon, the warm glow of satiation, of being wrapped in Crowley’s arms again, his cock buried inside his body, siphons into the chill around them.</p><p>“I … I don’t want to stay here,” Aziraphale says, starting to shiver.</p><p>“Neither do I.” Crowley unfurls his own wings. He curls them around Aziraphale, wrapping them both up tight. Then, with a snap of his fingers, angel and demon disappear.</p><p>***</p><p>“It was a test,” Crowley explains, lying side by side with his angel in a different bed, a different room, grooming Aziraphale’s wings with careful fingers. “I wasn’t performing up to par for Hastur. I failed my performance review.” He chuckles. “First time in history. So I had to come up with something big. Something that would get them off my back for a few centuries.” From behind, arms wrapped around him, his chest pressed to Aziraphale’s back, Aziraphale feels Crowley swallow hard. “Hastur was adamant it was your fault. My associations with you, no matter how few and far between, were making me soft. They were planning on coming after you to get to me. I had to do something to get us both off their radar. Corrupting an angel …” Another hard swallow “… was the worst thing I could think of.”</p><p>Aziraphale smirks. “Little do they know<em> I </em>corrupted <em>you</em> a long time ago, my dear.”</p><p>“It was selfish, a-and it was wrong,” Crowley stumbles. “And I’m …”</p><p>Aziraphale tilts his head back, kisses Crowley gently on the lips. “I didn’t despise it, my love. I quite like role-playing with you. Maybe, someday, we could do it again. When it’s just you and me.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to turn you into a spectacle,” Crowley says, refusing to let Aziraphale absolve him so easily. “That wasn’t my intention. I didn’t want to humiliate you. I just … I didn’t know what else to do. I …”</p><p>Aziraphale kisses Crowley again when he feels tears roll down his cheeks that aren’t his own.</p><p>“You kept me safe,” Aziraphale whispers. “The way you promised. And I’m not going to lose you. We won’t lose each other. It was worth it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>